Mistakes Rewound
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: Kate's families past comes back to haunt her; is it too late to redo the past and change the present? Or will one mistake cost her life? or someone close to her?


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own NCIS; but I'm a mega Sasha Alexander fan &hearts.**

Tony Dinozzo was seated at his desk, chair reclined, feet up on the desk, and fast asleep. He however shouldn't be asleep for he had a report that was due, however reports wasn't in his vocabulary because Tony Dinozzo is a play boy; the only words in his vocab are sex and beer. Tony Dinozzo had sex with any moving female human being, preferably young. His play boyness however was a cover up, because the true Anthony Dinozzo was in-love with his best friend. His best friends name is Caitlin Todd, she however is also his partner at work, but nothing was ever going to happen between them because of Rule 12 which their boss, Jethro Leroy Gibbs had made up. Tony sighed, he was in love with one of his best friends and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just then, Tony heard a sound, thinking it was the return of his boss, sat up startled and began to type on his key board. He looked up and noticed that his screen was off. He then turned around and looked about the bullpen, trying to determine where the sound had came from, he however couldn't see anyone so he decided to go back to sleep. He laid back down and began to snooze softly. As he started to relax, he heard the sound again, this time, coming from directly in front of him. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a little blue eyed blonde haired girl with a pink pacifier in her mouth smiling down at him. Tony yelped surprised and fell backwards off his chair, whilst the little blonde haired girl took her pacifier out and giggled, then placed it back in her mouth, sucking contently on it. Tony laughed, she reminded him of someone, but who?

"Zona; don't ever do that to daddy again". Said the un identified gentleman as he made his way over to the duo and picked the little girl up.

"Hey, sorry about that man". Said the male as he held his hand out to Tony and pulled him up.

"No worries, what can I do for you?". Asked Tony as he fixed himself up.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for Caitlin Todd?". Asked the male. Before Tony could respond, the little girl named 'Zona' squealed.

"CAT". Squealed Zona as she held her hands out to something or something behind them. They turned around and seen Kate waltzing towards them with her best friend beside her.

"Hey kitty kat". Said the male as he kissed Kate on the cheek once she arrived.

"Hey Mark". Replied Mark. Zona squealed.

"Any hello to you too beautiful". Smiled Kate as she plucked the little girl out of Mark's arms. Kate kissed Zona on the cheek and held her tight to her chest, whilst listening to Zona babble.

"Hello, I'm Abby Scuito, Kate's best friend". Said Abby as she held her hand out to Mark. Too caught up with the little girl in her arms, Kate forgot the introductions.

"Oh right! Um, Abby Scuito, Tony Dinozzo, this is my brother Marcus Todd and this adorable little girl in my arms is his nearly two year old daughter and my niece, Arizona Jane Caitlin Todd, also known as AJ or Zonie for short. Mark, these are my work colleges, Abby Scuito and Anthony Dinozzo". Said Kate as she introduced her family to her work family. Arizona squealed.

"Yes Zonie, Aunt Cat as already introduced you". Smiled Kate as she kissed her niece on the tip of her nose.

"Where's her stuff?". Asked Kate as she placed Arizona on her hip, noting that Mark kept on looking at his watch.

"At your house, I had Adam drop it off already". Replied Mark as he looked at his watch again and sighed.

"Katie; I'm so sorry, but I have to go. You will look after her right?". Asked Mark as he looked at Kate directly in the eyes, their eyes telling a different story then their gestures.

"With my life". Replied Kate as Mark sighed with relief.

"Goodbye sweetie; you be good for Aunt Kate okay? Daddy loves you so very much, and I'll see you soon". Said Mark as he kissed Zona on the head and then kissed Kate on the cheek.

"Good bye Abby, Tony, it was a pleasure to meet you both". Said Mark as he headed towards the exit.

"Mark? Pobyt Bezpieczne*". Said Kate in Polish.

"Zawsze, przechowywać ją bezpieczne. Kocham cię zarówno**". Replied Mark in Polish before he left.

"What just happened?". Asked Abby as she looked at Kate.

"Ummmm; Mark has a meeting so I'm looking after Zona for awhile?". Replied Kate, looking anywhere but her friends. Tony took note of this and thought he'd ask her about it later.

"Zona, this is Aunt Kate's best friend Abby, and her partner Tony". Smiled Kate as she introduced Arizona to her pair. Before the duo could respond, Gibbs walked in, stopped, and looked at the trio.

"Kate, my office, now". Said Gibbs as he walked back the way he came. Kate handed Arizona to Abby and kissed her head, before whispering soft Polish in her and leaving to walk after Gibbs. Kate entered the elevator, and just as they started, he pressed stop.

"Care to explain to me why you have a girl?". Asked Gibbs, Kate looked at Gibbs, then ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She had to tell someone the real reason as to why her niece was staying with her, and why not start with Gibbs? Being ex-marine, surely he would have faced top secret missions before right?

"Gibbs, that girl is my niece and her father, my brother, he is being hunted by an assassin who's trying to kill him. He left to protect his little girl, and to protect me. He's going to find and kill the assassin before he kills him".

**So I received a tweet from Sasha Alexander, and it made me want to write an NCIS fic, so here it is, read and review please**

**PS**

***Stay Safe**

****Always, keep her safe. Love you both**


End file.
